The Locket
by 78meg9
Summary: The future world is crumbling. There is only one chance to save it, and it rests in the hands of our favorite heroes. Yet again. With a little help from a mysterious child, and a equally strange locket.
1. The locket makes it's appearence

"Thalia! Take her!" My mother said, as she shoved me into my Auntie Thalia's arms. "Give her the locket, and take her as far as possible!" Thalia nodded, hurriedly taking me out of my mother's arms, and ran into the woods.

The branches were hitting my face, and the rain continued to poor down. On several occasions, she slipped and almost dropped me, but her grip held strong. "Callie" ,Thalia started. "Take this locket and hold on to it. You mustn't let it go until you feel its safe."

Suddenly we broke into a clearing. The darkness was more evident here. I heard footsteps pounding behind us, crashing through the forest, and close on our trail. "I want to explain more, but there isn't time!" Thalia cried, running to the far end, toward a series of hedges.

We were 5 feet away from the end of the clearing, when the evilest man I've seen in my short four years of life, burst out of the trees. "Why, why, why, if it isn't the Protector and the warrior's daughter?" The man started. "I have been looking for that locket little girl. Hand it over!"

It wasn't happening, and Thalia seemed to agree. She put me down in the grass, pulled out an arrow and loaded it into her bow. " There is no way you are to get that locket. Got it, Derek?" and with that, she shot her arrow into the tree behind him.

"You missed" Derek taunted. "Sorry, but no." Thalia replied, watching the arrow spew smoke until the clearing was covered with fog. "Come out and fight like a Hunter!" Derek called.

Thalia scooped me up and shoved me into the bushes behind us. "You have to stop them before they get too powerful. The locket will take you back, but remember my warning!" Thalia said. "Thalia! Are mommy and daddy okay?" I asked.

A sad, dark looked crossed her face. 'No, and neither will I. But you have a chance to save us all. Hold on to that locket and don't worry. You'll have help! Oh, and one last thing."

She snapped her fingers close to my eyes, and I experienced a strange feeling. Like, something was covering them. I could still see fine, but it was as if I was looking through glass.

Everything suddenly became brighter, when I realized the locket was emitting the strange light. Before I had a chance to say something in reply, my world became wrapped in a bright, white light.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't anywhere familiar. Still on the edge of a clearing, but instead of rain, there was bright sunshine. I crawled out of the bushes.

I was completely and utterly alone. Confused, sad, and lonely, I did the only thing a four year old knew what to do. I cried.

I could of sobbed for hours, Thalia, my favorite Aunt, just told be that my parents weren't okay I could only gather one thing from that. They were in danger. And I had the only way to save them.

After staring at the locket for a while, my sobbing subsided. It was then I heard familiar, yet different voices from the woods opposite me.


	2. Little girl in the field

"You just had to get us lost, didn't you?" Annabeth said for the fifth time.

It had started as a simple Capture the Flag game. The plan was for the two of us to go around the opposing team, and follow the outskirts of the woods. But of course, it didn't go down like that.

Once we were past the creek, the trees started to all look the same, and we couldn't seem to make any progress. No matter how many different ways we tried it was as if some force was pushing us away from our destination.

"Alright, this isn't working." I declared loudly.

"No need to shout." Annabeth said. "we should try a different approach. How about we- wait! ...is that a clearing?"

She was right. We both dashed forward, and broke into a little field in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know where, but look!" Annabeth exclaimed, pointing to a little mound sitting in the grass.

No, not a mound. A person. A child actually. "What's a child doing in the-" I was cut short by Annabeth slapping her hand across my mouth.

"Shush! Let's ask her." Annabeth stated, approaching the little girl, who was now sitting up.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. What's your name?" Annabeth asked, in the softest voice she could muster.

"Callie." The little girl stated quickly. Her voice shook, as if she was previously crying. "How did you get in?" I blurted out. They both glared at me. Apparently, at 18, the ADHD still is bothersome.

"Get in where? And who are you?" Callie demanded. For some strange reason, she reminded me of Annabeth for a second.

"Camp, sweet heart. For, um, special kids." Annabeth , since when does sweet heart become part of her vocabulary?

I don't even get that privilege of being called sweetheart. "Yeah, special kids. And I'm Percy. Chipmunk", I said. Okay, where did that nick name come from?

"Don't call me that!" Callie shouted. "Only my Dad can." Annabeth stifled a laugh, as my face turned red. "Sorry, Callie." I choked out. Getting yelled out by a little girl was rather embarrassing.

"Now, Callie", Annabeth started. "How did you get here? Where are your parents? They're probably worried sick."

At this Callie looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "I don't have any parents. My Auntie says they're gone."

I was going to ask about her "Auntie" but Annabeth went up to Callie and wrapped her up in her arms.

"It's okay. Don't cry. You must be a half-blood. How else could you get in the borders?" Annabeth said comfortingly. If I didn't know better, I'd say Annabeth knew Callie her whole life!

Callie stopped sniffling. "A half-blood?", Callie inquired. The way she said it, it was as if she heard the term her whole life, just in a different way.

"Yeah. And camp is really fun. Let's go and introduce you to Chiron." I said, extending a hand to Annabeth who was climbing off her knees.

"Let's go Callie. I bet capture the flag is over by now."

Callie rose. I could now see what see looked like. She had dirty blond hair, not unlike Annabeth. Her facial expression reminded me much of my own, except for her mouth. It was set in a thin line, that basically screamed "I'm a mini Annabeth!" The only feature unfamiliar was her eyes. A Blueish – brown, they looked somewhat unnatural.

We started to walk back toward the woods, it struck me I didn't know her age. "How old are you Callie?" I asked, only to be meet with a sly look in her eyes.

"35 minus 36 plus 5."

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head. She knew there was know way I could solve that problem, at least not right away.

"She's four, Seaweed brain."

Geez, I thought. Smart four year old.

* * *

><p><strong>An update! I'm so proud! <strong>

**NOTICE:**

**78MEG9 IS A WANTED CRIMINAL! **** THE CRIME?** **LYING ABOUT OWNING PJO!**

**just kidding, but I still don't own PJO  
><strong>


	3. The dream

"So you just found this little girl sitting in the woods?", Chiron asked.

"Yes, and we only know her age and name. As far as I can tell, she's been sitting there a while." Annabeth added.

Annabeth and I were gathered in Chiron's office. When we finally made it out of the woods, Callie had fallen asleep, and search parties were about to be dispatched to look for us. We explained the situation to Chiron, and dropped Callie off in my cabin before rushing to the big house.

"Well the only solution I can think of right now is to let her stay. Do either one of you know which cabin she can stay in?" Chiron asked.

"I suppose she can stay in mine. I don't have siblings, so she should be comfortable" I offered.

"Do you even know the first thing about four year olds?" Annabeth asked sceptically.

In truth, I didn't. But I wasn't going to say that. 'I actually babysat once."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, yes I did" I replied. Not adding it was for two seconds when I was put in charge of looking after a little boy whose mother ran after a run away shopping cart.

"If you are very well done, I do believe there is an unattended four year old sleeping in your cabin." Chiron cut in

"Shot", Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>We found Callie sleeping on the floor of my cabin.<p>

I squatted down beside her. "Hey Callie. What do we say you sleep in a bed?", all while gently shaking her.

She started to whimper.

"What I do?" I cried in response.

But Annabeth just rolled her eyes, and picked her up.

"It's probably a nightmare. She just needs to be held. See?" she said, showing a now-sleeping-soundly Callie. It was starting to scare me how well Annabeth took care of her.

"You know, I'm kinda tired myself."

I stated, perching on the edge of my bed.

"It is late. I am going to take Callie with me, just for tonight. Is that okay with you?" Annabeth asked, though I had a feeling she would of taken Callie anyway.

"Yeah, sure."I said, letting out a large yawn. " 'night"

"See you in the morning. We have to talk about Callie tomorrow to." And with that, Annabeth slipped out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Annabeth made her exit, I fell into a nightmare.<p>

I was standing on a large hill, over looking none other than camp half-blood. Suddenly, the scene changed. Instead of Half-blood Hill, I was now standing outside a large, Greek styled home. Laughter could be heard inside.

Smiling, I felt the urge to turn my head to the sky. What I saw wiped the happiness from my expression.

Huge, dark, storm clouds were moving in form all sides. The only patch of sunlight was coming from right above the house. I wasn't the only one to notice it. People flooded from the house.

They all carried weapons. Surrounding to house as if protecting it from something, one by one they all raised there weapons to the sky. Light seemed to emit from each person. The lights formed a shield around the entire house.

I didn't didn't know what was so important that the whole of the house had to be protected, but it was amazing to watch.

The menacing clouds were almost forgotten. Almost. At that moment, Lighting struck the light. Sparks flew, but the shield held.

More and more strikes were directed at the house. At first, the attacks seemed pointless.

Until movement caught my eye. Tracking it with my eyes, I discovered it was a hunched over humanoid.

From my position, I could see that the human looking figure was anything but human. Confused at what it was doing, I continued to watch.

With a start, I realized it was trying to get in the house. And succeeding.

"HEY! ANYONE! IT"S GETTING IN!" I shouted. But no one noticed.

I tried again and again until my voice was hoarse. And at that point I cursed myself for being an idiot.

Racing down the hill, I sprinted to the light shield. Unsure if I could pass, I used my hand to swat the air in front of me. I could pass right through.

Wasting not another moment, I dashed up to the house where the creature had managed to break in.

Slipping into the same crack it made, I slowed down and listened. Voices came from far ahead of me.

Forging in closer, I managed to pick up some words. "The Detriis are getting close..." "What about the Locket?..." and other snippets of what seems to be an important meeting. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke.

"We can not let the enemy find the locket. Where it is will be the only safe haven for the power it holds. But above all, my daughter is in danger. There has to be a way to save her!"

I reeled back in shock. Not for what I had heard, but from WHO I heard. Before I could decide what to do, I was shaken awake by the same person I ended up eavesdropping on.

Annabeth.


End file.
